


Dark Pits

by Blightcon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Because nothing else is found like this, F/M, Gang Rape, Holoforms (Transformers), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: Being caught alone in the middle of an abandoned town on an unknown planet is extremely dangerous, especially if your holo avatar is a hot one. It only take moments for this supposing relaxing stop to become one hell of a nightmare for Cyclonus.





	Dark Pits

It was dark for a planet with two suns. Of course, it was midnight, and there were no overhead lamps on small streets like this one. It was small enough to be an ally, but not quite. There were abandoned buildings everywhere.

 _The Lost Light_ made a pit stop at an entertainment planet so that the crew could relax for a bit before another long trip to the next one. The others had made themselves look like fools as they made loud ruckus in an organic bar a few blocks away. It probably wouldn’t be so chaotic if this place wasn’t mech-free. Organics were the only ones allowed here… So holo avatars were a must. Shaking his head, he had headed outside to get some peace a fresh air. He walked quite a bit a ways, and his avatar’s dress was beginning to get dirty on the bottom where it reached the floor a few times while climbing a steep hill.

There was a small sound of footsteps behind him, but he pretended not to hear it until someone grabbed his shoulder. His avatar spun around and pushed the figure to the ground, face first and hands behind his back. It was one of those organics that lived here. He looked quite like a human except for the tall ears and long tail sweeping back and forth. His skin was a light gray color and he wore a yellow shirt and green shorts. Such a hideous style. “What do you want?” Cyclonus’ avatar hissed, yanking his arm tighter. The alien made a sharp noise of pain. “Answer me! In English!”

“How did you know I spoke English?” it finally said, struggling a bit. Cyclonus adjusted his grip, giving him a little more room to speak. “What do you want?” he repeated again. Before the alien could answer, Cyclonus was ripped off of him by another one, flung through the air and into a wall. He groaned and wobbled a bit before growling and lunging at his attacker, but he was much faster than his avatar. He easily dodged, and pinned into another wall face first, hands forced up. He saw the other one from earlier in the corner of his eye stand up and causally walk up. “Great job, Grapst!”

“Thanks, Throk.”

Cyclonus winced when he was slammed around so that he was facing them, allowing him to get a better look. Throk was the one who he easily took before, and Grapst was the one that managed to get him. He was tall and bulky, same skin, ears, and tail as his partner. He wore a brown baseball cap with a green shirt and a blue jacket with loose jeans. Both of them had bright red eyes. “Look who got themselves all alone, ay bud’? An adorable pretty lady with a fancy outfit!”

“I am _not_ a lady! This is my avatar, you idiots! If I were capable of my own body, I would _kill_ you!” Grapst chuckled and used a free hand to rub his cheek. Cyclonus spit at him in disgust, but he didn’t even budge. A knee began wedging itself between his avatar’s legs and forced them open, even with the struggle to keep them from spreading. “What are you doing?” Cyclonus demanded. “Don’t touch me, you brute!” Throk ducked down in between Grapst and Cyclonus’ struggling form, kneeling down to fondle with his thighs that hid behind the soft black silk. The Cybertronian tried to kick, but Grapst pinned her stomach into the wall. Cyclonus began to panic as cool air met his thighs when Throk tugged the skirt up against his waist.

Even though he couldn’t see, Cyclonus knew that his white ruffled and violet panties were now in plain sight. He tried whipping his hips back and forth, but Grapst grip only got stronger. Pushing away his pride, he took a deep breath and screamed, hoping that someone would hear him, but he knew they were too far away. Before he could try again, the larger alien slammed his mouth onto his, jabbing his side and put his slimy tongue into his mouth when he gasped in pain.

Throk began pulling his undergarments off and let them slide down between Cyclonus’ ankles. His avatar wrinkled his nose as he gagged on the taste of organic high-grade. His left leg was forced up, revealing the small human port he never thought he’d use. But now there was a finger digging in, and the lack of lubricant made it sting until Throk began to rub sensitive nodes. Cyclonus couldn’t help but moan; a normal action during interface. But this _wasn’t_ interface. This was rape! Realizing what was going on again, he tried pulling his leg down, but his heel only got knocked off his foot. His long black sock was pulled down a little so that Throk could get a better view.

Cyclonus squirmed and gasped when Grapst pulled back from his disgusting ‘kiss’. “You fraggers! You won’t- Ngh! You won’t get away with this!” he shouted. The velvet lipstick that was on his lips before was gone, pink natural showing. His hair began to fall from its neat bun, and he watched as the two ‘horns’ fell to the ground. He felt a hand snatching on his collar, ripping it off in one try. The beautiful shirt was gone, torn up and thrown to the ground. Grapst leaned down and unhooked his bra with his teeth, taking it and flinging it across the ally. Now Cyclonus felt completely exposed to these two perverts, hair completely down, reaching the bottom of his back.

The finger in his valve was gone, and Grapst moved a bit so that Cyclonus could watch as Throk undressed, his horrifyingly big spike think and stiff. The former Decepticon began to struggle again, screaming and screaming until Grapst slapped a hand over his mouth. His leg was lifted higher, and the hot head began pushing its way into him. His dignity was completely gone, and in its place were tears rolling down his cheeks. Throk was already slamming home, moaning while Grapst put his own cable right in his face. “Such a pretty girl! Say ‘ahh’!” Cyclonus kept his mouth shut, eyes squeezed tight. He clawed at the ground with his sharp nails, yelling in pain as electricity rolled through him. “I said open your damn mouth!” the large alien rumbled, holding a shocker. Cyclonus had no choice but to oblige, sobbing when the shaft shoved itself down his throat. His avatar choked on it, wanting to purge so badly, but the clog in him wasn’t letting the waste go.

It felt like several agonizing hours before both aliens climaxed, pulling themselves out. “What about another round, Throk? You take top this time,” Grapst offered. Before his partner could answer, Cyclonus heard his name being called, and his rapist cowardly ran, clothes underneath their arms. The former Decepticon just laid there, waiting for someone to find his holo avatar before they came back.


End file.
